


Coping

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Black Family, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Coping, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Being an animagus actually helps for some reason believe it or not. James finds this out.Oneshot/drabble





	Coping

It was the last day before summer break. James Potter was getting ready to go home, but he before he did so, he wanted to know that his best friend was okay. Sirius didn’t have the best home life to say the very least.

“You’re sure you all right, mate?”

Sirius grinned in response. “Yeah, Jamie, no worries. You know, it’s actually getting easier with the whole animagus thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Mum said I was ungrateful. For all she has done for me, I should be kissing her boots.” It was terrible, but James had heard of worse. Sirius continued. “So I ate her boots.”

James blinked.

“And shredded every other pair of shoes I could find.” Sirius grinned even more. “And there’s also dog hair all over the house! No one can find where it’s coming from. Mum’s losing it! It’s brilliant.”

James couldn’t help but grin too. “Well glad to hear you’re having fun.”


End file.
